1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a roller die wire drawing device wherein a plurality of die units are serially aligned. Specifically, each roller die unit comprises two opposing rollers, and the rollers have grooves therein. Each grooved roller of each unit is assembled in a bearing frame. The bearing frames are oppositely positioned in a housing frame, and the housing frames including the roller die units are serially aligned such that the rollers of each unit are adjacent one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known roller die systems for a wire drawing process have hitherto been structured such that many units of grooved rollers were serially arranged in a framework, and the bearings of each of the grooved rollers were adjustably positioned so that the wire drawing process could be performed.
In these systems, it is inevitable that the framework has to be large so as to resist the strong forces associated with the wire drawing process. Thus, the framework is remarkably large as compared to the other elements of the wire drawing device. Generally the wire to be drawn through the grooved rollers has a tendency to twist, and since the wire drawing process is performed sequentially whereby the wire serially passes through several roller dies, these known roller die systems have the inherent characteristic of the aforementioned drawn wire twisting phenomenon. And furthermore, as the distance between any two adjacent rollers increases, the amount of twisting of the drawn wire increases. This is one reason why the distance between the adjacent rollers must be as small as possible. However, heretofore it was considered to be very difficult to minimize the distance between any two adjacent rollers such that that distance could be smaller than the diameter of the grooved rollers.